Broken Goodbye
by shakedown on a saturday
Summary: Lilly has to say goodbye. Lilly/Miley slash. Rated T for language and slight sexual content.


**A/N: This is partly based on something that happened in real life with my ex. It's probably not that good, considering I haven't written in a while. Read and review anyway? :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Hannah Montana characters. Homosexual relationships; don't like, don't read. **

Lilly couldn't take looking at her anymore. Every single day she was ignored, taunted, by the person she loved the most.

Not like she didn't deserve it, though.

That night was the best, and worst. Joanie's breath tracing down her neck, her hands exploring her breasts. Fingers sliding in, all regrets forgotten. The pleasure and lust took over, making them both disregard the terrible things that would happen because of it.

"Hey Lils," The message read. "What did you and Joanie do last night?"

Lilly froze with fear. Shaking, she typed back "We just watched some movies and stuff."

A few minutes later, the reply came in;

"Fucking liar. Sure, leave out the part about the making out and the fucking and whatnot. And I don't care if this is over the computer. We're done."

She didn't know why she lied. She hated hurting her beautiful Miley. But worst of all, Miley knew how sorry she was. She knew how much she loved her. But that didn't matter now.

"Get the fuck out of my life." Those words turned the blonde's world upside down. What would she do without her best friend, her everything?

She cried. She gave up. All while Miley caused a scene.

"What does Lilly want from me?!"

"I don't know." Joanie replied. "I really don't know, Miley. She's really sorry, you know."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Tears ran down Lilly's cheek. _"I don't matter." _

She shook the bottle of pills, pouring out a few into her hand. She stared blankly at them. _"What if this all ended? Would she miss me?" _She replaced the pills into their bottle. _"It would hurt too much to end."_

Transferring out of Seaview High School was the only thing she could think of to do. She didn't really want to die. She wanted to see if Miley would miss her.

"Lilly, I want to see you happy. Not broken. Seaview can't make you happy." Joanie really cared about her, even though sometimes she didn't show it. Lilly really didn't want to lose to Miley. She didn't want to give her the satisfaction. But she was cracking, soon she would be dust.

Her books were all out of her locker, the pictures all taken down. She got her final report card, her transcript. Now it was time to say goodbye.

"_Sacred Heart Academy, here I come."_

Oliver gave his best girl friend one of his signature hugs and fist pumps.

"Stay in touch, Lillybilly. Don't forget me."

Joanie embraced her, and handed her a hot air balloon necklace that matched her own.

"You're my best friend, forever and ever. I promise. Go be happy."

She paid her regards to all of their friends, Dandruff Danny, Amber and Ashley, everyone. Then it came to the one goodbye she'd love to forget.

Her Miley.

She strode up to Lilly with a confident gait, a look of rash in her gorgeous blue eyes. She held out her hand, her signature sarcastic smirk on her face.

Lilly took it and shook. But for some reason, neither one of them could let go of the other's fingers. Eyes were locked, Miley wore the same expression. They stood there, shaking hands, while everyone watched.

Lilly couldn't hide the tears streaming down her face, Miley's touch alone could make her go mad.

Miley's face got softer and softer as the time passed. Her eyes sparkled with wetness; soon her cheeks glittered with moisture.

"_I must be dreaming, this can't be real."_

Before anyone realized what was going on, Miley threw her arms around Lilly's neck, sobbing into her ear.

"Please don't leave me, I love you so much." Lilly kissed the brunette's cheek.

"I won't. I promise."

She let Miley cry, toying with her chestnut hair and slowly pressing her lips to her neck to calm her.

"I need you, Lillian Truscott."

"Believe me, I need you too. I'm sorry."

"I know. I forgive you. But I'm still broken. I want to let you fix me."

"Let the fixing begin."

She let her mouth meet Miley's, familiar shivers spreading through her body.

This was the beginning of something beautiful.

**A/N: This may or may not turn into a two shot. I like the way this turned out though. :3**


End file.
